A New Airbender
by KoalaSnow
Summary: Katara has something surprising for everyone. Finally done!
1. Chapter 1 The News

A New Airbender

:I don't own ATLA. If I did, I would've put more seasons into the show. Plus I don't own NONE of these characters. Only Mike and Bryan own them with the show.

Chapter 1 The News

It was a normal day for Aang and Katara. It was five months after they have gotten married. They got engaged one month after Sokka and Suki got married. Everyone didn't expect that.

But in this past week Katara has been getting sick in the morning. And her eating habits weren't the same.

Plus she slept in later than Sokka. Which was _impossible_. Aang was wondering what was going on.

As Katara continued to throw up before sunrise was getting Aang worried. So Aang told Katara to see a doctor.

The doctor was examining Katara. She was getting nervous by the minute. Then the doctor spoke. "Congratulations Lady Katara. Your two weeks into pregnancy." "Seriously?!" Katara said in surprise. "Yes". The Doctor answered. "Wow" was all Katara said.

She placed a hand on her right now small stomach. Katara said her thanks and left. She couldn't wait to tell the others about it. Especially Aang. The problem was that Katara didn't know _when _to tell Aang. Suki was already pregnant with a girl. Katara knew it was a girl because she asked the doctor who was examining Suki the time she went with her.

But both Sokka and Suki wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise. But Katara was the only one who knew she was having a girl. That made Katara wonder how her and Aang will be with the baby like the way Sokka and Suki are. Before she knew it, Katara was at her and Aang's house. She still remembers the day her and Sokka found Aang frozen in an iceberg, the attack of the North Pole, Ba Sing Se, and the day the war ended.

Life went so fast for Katara. Now she couldn't wait to tell Aang the exciting news. "Aang!" Katara said once she walked in. But Aang wasn't there. "Where can he be?" Katara wondered. That got Katara upset because he had promised that he would be home when Katara got back. "Boo!" Someone yelled behind Katara. "Ahh!" Katara screamed.

But she saw who was behind her. "Aang, don't do that. You gave me a heart attack." Katara quoted. "That was the point." Aang joked. "Sokka told you to do that right?" Katara asked. "Maybe." Aang answered. "Yeah, okay." Katara said rolling her eyes. Okay, well what did the doctor say?" Aang asked. "Well, she said that the reason why that I have been getting sick in the past couple days…" Don't forget sleeping in later than Sokka." Aang joked.

"Yeah. But the reason is…..

* * *

I know it came out kind of short. I'm trying to make it as long as I can. But I'm trying not to put any gibberish into my stories either. The reason I put in about Sokka and Suki was to tell what may come in handy later. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2 Really?

Chapter 2 Really?

"Yeah. But the reason is…..

"The reason is what?" Aang asked.

"The reason is that I'm, well, pregnant." Katara said. Next thing Katara heard was a _thump_. Aang fainted onto the floor. "Well, he handled it pretty good…..I guess." Katara said.

Awhile later Aang finally woke up. Katara decided to wait a while longer before she tells him she's pregnant….again.

"Whoa. Katara you're gonna think I'm crazy but I had a dream saying that the reason why you were sick was because you are pregnant."

Aang said rubbing his head.

"_Sigh" _ "That wasn't a dream Aang. I _am _pregnant." Katara quoted.

Aang fainted back onto the ground.

"When is he going to stop fainting?" Katara wondered. Then Katara got an idea. She ran to the bedroom and stuffed pillows into her shirt to make it seem she was heavily pregnant. Katara waited until Aang woke up.

Then finally Aang woke up. He immediately saw Katara's "belly"

"Hey Aang." Katara said.

"So it wasn't a dream. Right?"Aang asked confused.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to faint again." Katara said.

"Fine. I'll try" Aang said.

"I'm a couple weeks into my pregnancy Aang. We're going to be parents!" Katara quoted happily.

"Then why is your belly so big right now?" Aang asked. Katara took out the pillows.

"It was just to trick you." Katara answered.

"Sokka is better." Aang said.

"Hey!" Katara yelled as she threw a pillow towards Aang. He caught it and threw it back. This later turned into a pillow/bender fight.

Later when the pillow/bender fight finished.

"Well, that was fun." Aang said.

"Yeah." Katara answered back.

"So….you're pregnant then right?" Aang asked.

"Yes. I've been trying to tell you all day." Katara answered.

"But wait, where was the doctor that you went to?" Aang asked.

"About a 45 minute walk from here. Right near Sokka and Suki's place." Katara quoted.

"Oh yeah, because they also live here in the Earth Kingdom." Aang remembered.

"Now you remember. Finally. I thought you were turning into Sokka." Katara quoted.

"I just wonder how Suki puts up with him." Aang said.

"They complete each other." Katara finished.

"Can I just ask you one more question?" Aang asked.

"That was a question" Katara answered smartly.

"Wow. Well, what were you thinking when the doctor was examining you? And was the doctor a bender?" Aang asked.

"That's two questions. Well, I was pretty nervous. I thought there was something wrong with me, like I wasn't eating well. And the doctor was actually a water bender from the North Pole." Katara answered.

"Wow. Well, when are you going to tell everyone else?" Aang asked.

"I've been thinking about that. We'll just tell them when the time is right." Katara answered.

"Okay." Aang said.

"Now, let's start making dinner. I'm hungry." Katara said.

"When aren't you hungry?" Aang joked.


	3. Chapter 3 Deciding

Chapter 3 Deciding

It was another day in the Earth Kingdom. Katara was almost two months pregnant. No one knew that Katara was pregnant besides her and Aang. They had no idea when to tell the others. Especially since Suki is already seven months pregnant. But her and Aang wanted October to come so badly. That's when Katara was due.

But there wasn't a due date yet. Plus her belly was slightly bigger. But no one noticed it because she was wore loose clothing. Then Katara thought of the perfect time to tell the family and friends that she was pregnant.

"Hey Aang." Katara said.

"Yeah." Aang answered back. He was in the basement. Katara followed his voice.

"I found the perfect time to tell everyone I'm pregnant." Katara stated.

"When?" Aang asked.

"Well, being that we want to make sure this pregnancy is clear, I was thinking to tell everyone after my first trimester." Katara said.

"What's the trimester again?" Aang asked.

"It's a time period in the pregnancy. The first is in the first four. Second are five through seven months. And third is when I'm heavily pregnant." Katara stated.

"Ohhhh. But won't your belly be showing by then?" Aang said.

"That's the point. Plus, I have to check up on Suki to you know." Katara said.

"Why do you check up on Suki?" Aang asked.

"To see how her and the baby are doing because her and Sokka live closer to us than they do to the doctor. Plus, in can get boring here during the day since you and Zuko are still rebuilding the world." Katara answered.

"Okay." Aang said.

"Your fine with that right?" Katara answered.

"Yeah. But when is Suki due again?" Aang asked

"She's due in middle June." Katara answered.

"Okay." Aang said.

"Now, I'll be in the kitchen making lunch okay?"Katara said walking back upstairs.

"Alright!" Aang yelled from the basement.

* * *

Ahh, that's chappie 3 for you guys. The reason I put the the thing about trimesters is so you don't get confused. And Katara and Aang live in the Earth Kingdom. Not sure what city but they live close to Suki and Sokka. Sorry if it's to short. And please answer my poll question.


	4. Chapter 4 Gathering

Chapter 4 Gathering

It was May 23rd. Katara is four months pregnant. Her and Aang decided to tell the whole family they were expecting sometime after Katara's first trimester. And she was past her first trimester. Katara's belly was slight bigger. If she wore a tight shirt you cold tell she was pregnant. And today Katara and Sokka's father, Hakoda, was staying until July.

He wanted to be here when Suki gave birth in June. So Katara and Aang thought this was the perfect timing. So when Katara went to go meet up with her dad, she was going to ask the next time he was available before the birth. But she had to hide her "belly" before the news, cause then it won't be news.

Later in the afternoon when Katara had gone to go meet up with her father Aang gathered up Toph, Zuko, Mai, and Iroh. They were still in touch with each other. Sokka and Suki were coming later. No one had no idea what was going on.

With Katara:

Katara was waiting for her father to arrive. She kept on putting her hand on her belly. You couldn't tell she was pregnant unless you stared at her abdomen for awhile. Then Katara spotted someone familiar.

"Dad!" Katara yelled happily running towards her father.

"Katara." Hakoda said hugging his daughter.

"I can't believe you made it." Katara said breaking the hug.

"Well I came because my grandchild is coming soon. I'll do the same for you and Aang." Hakoda stated.

"C'mon. Let's get back to the house." Katara said.

So Katara and Hakoda went back to the house where everyone is at. Suki and Sokka were already there. No one knew what the gathering was for.

* * *

Another chappie done. Read and Review. And please vote in my poll. Please.


	5. Chapter 5 Telling

Chapter 5 Telling

When Hakoda and Katara got back to the house Toph, Zuko, Mai, Iroh, Sokka, Suki, and of course Aang was there. Once everyone heard the door close they saw Katara and Hakoda with his bags. He was staying over Aang and Katara's place.

"Dad!" Sokka yelled running towards his father and giving him a hug.

Suki stood up to go say hi.

"Sokka." Hakoda said in return.

"I'm happy you can make it." Sokka said.

"I wanted to be here when you become a father." Hakoda stated smiling at Suki who was now eight months pregnant.

"You're old dad." Sokka joked.

"Thanks. I would love to see you become a grandfather."Hakoda retorted.

"Well why are we here?" Toph asked.

Katara and Aang stood by each other while Hakoda, Sokka, and Suki sat down. They were holding hands.

"Katara and I have some news to tell you." Aang started.

"Well what is it?" Zuko asked.

Katara had to gather up the words in her mind. And she placed a hand on her belly.

"I'm pregnant." Katara finished.

"You to? Man, it must run in the family." Toph said not making sense.

"What?" Everyone asked confused to Toph's statement.

"You don't get it?" Toph asked.

Everyone shook their head no.

"Toph, did you get any sleep last night?" Sokka asked.

"No, not really." Toph answered.

"That's why." Sokka said under his breath.

"How far along are you?" Suki asked.

"Well Aang and I wanted to wait until after the first trimester. So I'm four and a half months pregnant." Katara answered.

"Now two grand kids. Man life goes fast." Hakoda said to himself.

"So when are you due?" Hakoda asked.

"October. But there's no due date yet." Katara stated.

"Wow. I just feel so old." Hakoda said.

After awhile of talking everyone left besides Hakoda.


	6. Chapter 6 One Last Check

Chapter 6 One Last Check

It was June 4th. It has been a week since Katara and Aang announced they were expecting. And now Suki was due to have her baby in two weeks. Her and Sokka were excited and nervous at the same time. And today Katara was going to check up on Suki and the baby one last time before she gave birth.

Katara got to Suki and Sokka's place around ten in the morning. She knocked on the door. Sokka answered it.

"Hi Katara. Why are you here?" Sokka asked.

"I'm here to see you guys. Don't you want to know if the baby is ready to be born or not?" Katara answered.

"Okay, don't need any more mood swings here. I already went through that with Suki. Just come in then." Sokka stated.

Katara just smiled and walked in.

"Where's Suki?" Katara asked.

"She's still sleeping. You want anything to eat?" Sokka asked.

"No thank you." Katara answered.

"Okay. Well how's Aang doing?" Sokka asked.

"He's doing well. Nervous about the baby though." Katara said placing a hand on her belly.

"Oh. I just can't believe nine months came already." Sokka said sitting down. Katara sat down as well.

"Time flies by. Heck, I'm already five months pregnant. And you and Suki are going to be parents very soon." Katara stated.

"I wonder if my child is a boy or girl." Sokka said.

"Well, which gender do you want?" Katara asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. As long he or she is healthy." Sokka answered.

"For me I would love a boy. But if I have a girl, it's fine with me." Katara said.

"Well, I'm going to see if Suki is awake. Sometimes she just lies awake in bed being lazy." Sokka said walking to his bedroom.

"Sokka, she's nine months pregnant. Let her be lazy." Katara stated.

In Suki and Sokka's bedroom:

"Hey Suki, Katara's here to check up on the baby." Sokka stated.

"Okay. Can you get me a yogurt out for me though?" Suki asked.

"Vanilla, right?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." Suki answered getting off the bed.

Sokka went back downstairs.

"Suki is coming down now." Sokka said to Katara.

He got Suki's yogurt.

"I didn't know you ate yogurt." Katara said.

"It's for Suki. That's all she's been craving." Sokka stated.

"Oh, hi Suki." Katara said spotting Suki.

"Hi." Suki said in return. She began to eat her yogurt.

Katara noticed Suki's belly was a bit lower. That meant the baby would come in the couple days or weeks. About ten minutes later Suki finished her yogurt.

"Sorry if I held you up. I've been sleepy lately. The baby keeps on kicking. During the night hours though." Suki said rubbing her belly.

"That's normal. And you didn't hold me up on anything. I don't really have anything planned." Katara stated.

"Okay. So check up time? Suki asked.

"Yeah, c'mon." Katara said.

"Can I come?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." Both girls answered.

While Katara was checking the baby by her water bending, the baby was kicking hard. And it hurt Suki.

"Oh, those kicks hurt." Suki said rubbing her belly.

"Well your belly lowered a bit so the hard kicking is normal at this time in the pregnancy." Katara stated.

"It's been like this since last week." Suki said.

"Well, have you been feeling any contractions?" Katara asked.

"No, not really." Suki answered.

"Well, the way the baby is positioned, you'll probably give birth sometime next week." Katara said.

"It's weird how you can do all of this with just water." Sokka said.

"That's water bending for you. You're finished Suki. When you start feeling contractions you have to tell me, okay?" Katara stated.

"Alright. Thanks Katara." Suki said sitting up.

"Okay. I have to go meet Aang within an hour so I have to go. Bye." Katara said leaving.

"Bye!" Sokka and Suki said.

* * *

Okay a new chappie. I didn't think it would be this long. Well read and review.


	7. Chapter 7 A Grandchild

Chapter 7 A Grandchild

It was the morning of June 13. A week ago Katara checked up on Suki and the baby. Her belly lowered and she was experiencing some pains. Katara told Suki that she could have the baby by the 22nd. But in the past two days Suki was having contractions and Katara told her to go see if it was time. But it wasn't. That got everyone scared.

Then around the mid-afternoon Suki's water broke. Sokka got her to the hospital and everyone was notified. Hakoda, Aang, Katara, and Toph were the only ones who could make it. Suki was in labor throughout the night. Katara wanted to go in the room but the nurses wouldn't allow it because she was pregnant.

During the night Katara couldn't sleep because she was worried about Suki and the baby was kicking. Then finally in the mid-morning a baby girl was born. This time Katara was allowed in.

"Aww, she's so cute." Katara said looking at the baby.

Suki looked tired from the labor.

"She sounds healthy."Toph said.

"What are you going to name her?" Aang asked.

"Well, Sokka and I went over some names and for a girl we went with Yue. And it's perfect for our daughter." Suki stated.

"That's your granddaughter." Sokka said.

Hakoda and Katara stayed awhile longer then had to leave. Now Katara had an idea on what to expect in labor.

* * *

Wow really short. Anyway R&R. :


	8. Chapter 8 Bonding

Chapter 8 Bonding

The day was July 9. Katara is six months pregnant. She and Aang were excited that October was only three months away. But today Aang, Katara,Toph, and Hakoda were going over to Suki and Sokka's place. They were going to spend the day there.

Around noon all four got to Sokka and Suki's place. Sokka was the one who opened up.

"Hi guys!" Sokka said happily.

"You sound like your getting enough sleep." Toph said.

"Sort of." Sokka said.

"Okay." Aang said.

"Come in." Sokka offered.

They all walked in.

"So where's Suki?" Hakoda asked.

"Changing Yue's diaper. You guys want anything to drink?" Sokka offered.

"A water." Katara answered.

"Anyone else?" Sokka answered.

Everyone shook their head no. Sokka went to get Katara's water. Then Suki came to the living room with Yue.

"Hi guys." Suki greeted.

"Hi." Everyone said at the same time.

"So how have you and Sokka been coping with Yue? With the crying at night and diapers." Toph asked.

"We're getting used to it. Sokka is the one who changes the diapers and I feed her." Suki answered sitting down next to Hakoda.

Sokka came back and gave Katara her water and sat with Hakoda and Suki. Yue was asleep.

"So Katara are you going to find out if the baby is a boy or girl?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. When we go next month we're going to see if the baby is a boy or girl." Katara answered.

"So Suki, have you lost any of the baby weight yet?" Toph asked.

"Some, not all of the weight." Suki answered.

"Has the baby been kicking a lot lately?" Sokka asked.

"Sometimes during the night, but the baby kicks mainly during the day." Katara answered.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Toph asked.

"It doesn't matter to us." Aang answered.

Then Toph smelled something good.

"Hey what's cooking?" Toph asked.

"Well do you guys like noodles with meat?" Sokka asked.

Everyone nodded besides Aang.

"We got fish as well. Is that okay with you Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." Aang answered.

Then Yue began to cry.

"I have to go feed her. I'll be back in a little bit."Suki said leaving the room.

"Is it alright if I come?" Katara asked.

"Yeah."Suki answered.

They went towards the bedroom while everyone else stayed in the living room.

"How many times do you wake up during the night?" Hakoda asked.

"About three to five times at night. But Yue sleeps during the day so that's when Suki and I catch up on our sleep." Sokka answered.

In the room with Katara and Suki:

"So you're excited about the baby coming soon, right?" Suki asked.

"Of course. I can't believe six months passed already." Katara said rubbing her belly.

"Before you know it you'll be holding the baby in your arms." Suki said.

"You want to feel the baby kick?" Katara asked.

"Once I finish feeding Yue." Suki said.

A couple minutes later Suki finished feeding Yue and burped her.

"Can you hold her while I fix my shirt really quick?" Suki asked.

"Sure." Katara answered.

Katara held Yue while Suki fixed her shirt.

"Okay let me feel the baby." Suki said getting Yue back.

Suki rubbed Katara's belly and the baby kicked.

"That was a strong kick." Suki said.

"Yep. I have a feeling it's a boy." Katara said.

"Maybe. Now let's get back to the others." Suki said.

They both walked back to the living room. Suki put Yue in the playpen for her to sleep while everyone was talking. They spoke for some. Then they ate. After they ate Aang, Katara, Toph, and Hakoda had to leave because it was getting dark out. Everyone enjoyed the day.

* * *

Another long chapter. The last two chapters are coming soon. Vote in my poll so I can do another ATLA fic. R&R please and thank you.


	9. Chapter 9 Boy or Girl?

Chapter 9 Boy or Girl?

It was a normal day Aang and Katara. But today both were going to find out the gender of their child. The baby was due in two months. After noon they headed towards the doctors. The walk was unusually quiet. It was probably because they were nervous. Katara brought a snack with her incase if she gets hungry. Before they knew it, Aang and Katara made it to the doctor's office.

Katara signed in and then took a seat. Both Katara and Aang waited patiently. About forty-five minutes later they were called in.

"Hello Lady Katara and Avatar Aang." The Doctor greeted.

"Hi Xiu." Katara said in return.

"Ready for the check-up?" Xiu asked.

"Yeah. Excited actually." Aang stated.

"Let's get to it then." Xiu said.

Katara laid down and lifted her shirt for her belly to be exposed. Aang stood next to Katara as Xiu did the check-up. About ten minutes passed with silence. Then Xiu spoke.

"Well your baby is perfectly healthy." Xiu stated.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Aang and Katara asked.

"You are going to give birth to baby boy. Your due date is October 30. But the baby could come earlier or later than that." Xiu stated.

Once Aang and Katara heard they were having a boy they were extremely happy.

"Thank you so much." Katara said.

"Hey, you're the one having the baby. Not me." Xiu joked.

Katara sat up and her shirt covered her belly again. Then she stood up next Aang.

"Thank you and have a good day." Aang said opening the door.

"You too" Xiu said in return.

And with that Aang and Katara left the


	10. Chapter 10 It's Time

The final chapter! Sorry it took so long though. Very busy. Oh and I forgot to describe baby Yue. She looks just like Sokka but with lighter skin. Oh and can someone please tell me what script format is. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter10 It's Time

It was October 24. Katara's was nine months pregnant. She was due in less than a week. Both her and Aang were very excited that their son will be arriving in just a couples of days. They were going to name him Gyasto. After Aang's master. Hakoda was still staying at Aang and Katara's place. He was going to leave back to the Southern Water Tribe on November 11.

But this morning Katara woke up with some contractions. She knew that her son was coming, but she didn't want her water to break when she was out somewhere in public. Katara decided to tell Aang about her contractions. She got dressed first then she went downstairs. But when she was halfway down, Katara felt a sharp pain.

"Hey, Aang, Gyasto may be coming today." Katara said trying to show she wasn't in pain.

"Did your water break?" Aang asked worridely.

"No. But these contractions are really strong." Katara answered.

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital." Aang said standing up.

Katara was about to answer but she felt something drip. When she looked down, her pants and the floor were wet. Katara's eyes widened.

"Katara! Are you okay?!" Aang asked worridly.

"Now my water broke." Katara said clutching onto her stomach.

Hakoda was just waking up when he the commotion. He got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Is it time?" Hakoda asked.

"Yeah." Aang answered.

He was carrying Katara. Hakoda just nodded and grabbed the bags. Aang rushed Katara to the hospital. But he didn't want to hurt her. Hakoda had a hard time catching up.

...

At the hospital:

Aang ran to the desk where there was a nurse sorting papers.

"Hey, ma'am, my wife here is about to have a baby. Her water broke not even an hour ago." Aang said.

"Okay. Put her in a wheelchair and I'll lead you to a room." The nurse said.

Aang did just that and the nurse lead them to a room. Hakoda followed them. Now Katara was getting into serious pain. When they got into the room Aang placed Katara on the bed.

"Okay, put this hospital gown on and a nurse will be right with you." The nurse said.

Katara and Aang just nodded. Aang helped Katara put the gown on. Once the gown was on, a female nurse came into the room.

"Hello Lady Katara and Avatar Aang. And who's this?" The female nurse asked.

"I'm Hakoda. Katara's father." Hakoda answered.

"Well hello. I'm Hua and I'll be the one who will be delivering your baby." Hua said.

"Well, I'll go let Sokka, Suki, and Toph know that you're having the baby. Okay?" Hakoda said.

"Be back soon." Katara said.

"I will." Hakoda said leaving the room.

...

About 9 hours later, Katara did not give birth yet. She was 7 centimeters. Sokka, Suki, and Toph were at the hospital waiting room. Hakoda and Aang were by Katara's side. Then Hua came back in.

"Well Lady Katara, the rate you are going at, you might have to have a water birth. It's less painful and it will speed this up." Hua said.

"Okay. But when?" Katara asked.

"Within an hour and a half." Hua answered.

"Okay." Aang said.

"I'll go tell the others." Hakoda said.

"Alright." Aang said.

Sokka saw Hakoda leave the room.

"So what's up dad?" Sokka asked.

"Katara will be having a water birth. The baby should be born in an hour or so." Hakoda answered.

"Okay. Let us know when the baby is born." Suki said holding a sleeping Yue.

"Okay."

When Hakoda walked back into the room, Katara was getting ready for the water birth.

"Already?" Asked a confused Hakoda.

"Yeah" Aang answered.

Katara had on the outfit for a water birth. She got into the tub. It felt relaxing. Hakoda and Aang grabbed her hands.

"Okay, you'll start pushing when I say so. Okay?" Hua said.

"Yeah." Katara said.

"Ready, push!" Hua said.

Katara pushed with a slight scream.

"C'mon, that was a good push. Keep it up." Hua said.

Katara pushed a couple of more times. Along with some slight screams.

"Okay, a couple of more pushes." Hua said.

Katara pushed. She felt the baby right there. So she gave a big push. Then baby Gyasto was born. A loud cry filled the room.

"Good job Katara." Hakoda and Aang said.

Aang kissed her on the forehead. Hua gave Gyasto to Aang. He was clean and wrapped up in a blue blanket. All three couldn't believe how adorable Gyasto was.

"I'll go tell the others." Hakoda said.

...

With Hakoda:

"Here's here!" Hakoda said happily.

"Finally!" Toph said.

"Let's go." Sokka said.

The four of them went back to Aang and Katara.

...

Aang and Katara:

"Oh he is so cute!" Suki said taking a look at Gyasto.

"So that's my nephew? He looks a lot like you Aang." Sokka said.

"I guess." Aang said.

Gyasto had light skin with gray eyes and everything else of Katara. Then at that moment Gyasto sneezed and flew out of Katara's arms.

"He's an airbender!" Aang said full of surprise.

"Oh my gosh Aang. You're right! He is an airbender!" Katara said.

"Wow. Now if you guys have more children, they'll probably be airbenders to!" Sokka said.

"That is awesomeness." Toph said.

Everyone laughed.

"How much does he weigh?" Suki asked.

"8 pounds and 7 ounces." Aang answered.

"Wow. That's one healthy baby." Toph said.

...

A week later at the house:

Waahhhhh! Gyasto was crying again. Katara got Gyasto and cradled him just like a loving mother would do.

"He's hungry." Katara said to Aang.

"So feed him then." Aang said.

Katara sat down and fed him. Aang couldn't believe Gyasto was finally here. They enjoyed every moment.

* * *

Finally! Gyasto was born on the 25th. That's tommorow! Haha. He's a Scorpio. Well thanks for reading and reviewing. One of Maiko will be coming in a couple weeks and a Sukka one in January. Please review. And thanks again for making this one of my most popular stories.

Fluffy


End file.
